A Very StarKid Airport Catch-Up
by StarKidBrooks123
Summary: Well, this is the second chapter in A Very StarKid Summer Break-Up. Not many surprises in this one but I needed a chapter of random junk before I started getting serious. Hope you like it and please keep reading!


** A.N: Bonjour my readers. My name is StarKidBrooks123. I really hope you will like it. I got the idea from two different fanfics I read once. One about StarKid breaking up and meeting again years later, and another about a StarKid summer holiday so I was like: "Well, why not piece them together?!" And here it is. Now, please no bad comments. I do not own StarKid; I do not own their songs. Come to think of it, I do not own any StarKid things. Other than a Panda JoMo hat and two pairs of StarKid sunnies… Anyways, I'm gonna let you read my fanfic now. Good luck! Should I have said that, or…? Btw, I didn't know nothing about anything about the ratings on this whole thing. So, I thought: "COOL! M IS AN AWESOME LETTER, LETS GO WITH THAT!" But I really have no idea what is what. M could be really bad for all I know... -StarKidBrooks123**

* * *

**LOS ANGELES, AMERICA.**

**AUGUST 2****ND****, 2026. 11:00AM**

"Joe! Hon, quick! We're going to miss the flight!" Lauren shouted from the bottom of the flight of stairs.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" Joe yelled back. His wife, Lauren was always on time. 5ft tall but extremely loud.

"Joseph Walker! Get your sorry butt down here RIGHT now!" Lauren screamed so loud that her daughter, Rain, sitting on the couch listening to her iPod took her earplugs out and said "God mum, dial down on the voice." A few seconds later, Joe dragged his suitcase downstairs.

"Lo… Why is your suitcase bigger than you are?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"Well I have to have room for all the wonderful gifts I'm gonna buy myself and my friends… And I packed my lucky teddy…" She admitted guiltily.

"Lauren! That bear is huge! You don't need it!"

"Yeah mum, massive bear? You really will look like a child now…" Rain said from her position on the couch.

"Rain… Now is not the time for your little jokes. If you're bringing that iPod make sure you have the charger. I don't want you whining in my ear because it has a flat battery." Lauren replied. "You got it? Good, now we need to leave! I don't want to miss this holiday! I have worked every day for 9 months to save for this trip." And with that, Lauren, Joe and Alice all left the house and drove to the airport. _This is going to be an amazing summer. _Lauren thought.

* * *

**CALIFORNIA, AMERICA**

**AUGUST 2****ND****, 2026. 9:50AM**

"Brian? You ready?" Meredith asked her boyfriend.

"I'm finally ready, so ready to… GO!" Brian sang as he ran into the room and twirled around the dining table. Meredith scoffed then shut the front door behind Brian as they too got ready to go on vacation. It had been 14 years since he had sung any StarKid song, what brought that on? But she had no time to think about that now. She was about to fly to Chicago to visit the birthplace of her singing/ acting career. And go on holiday with her wonderful partner, Brian Holden.

* * *

**CHICAGO, AMERICA.**

**AUGUST 2****ND****, 2026. 10:00AM**

**JOEY RICHTER'S POINT OF VIEW.**

I'm so excited for this. This summer, me and my family are travelling to Water World for a holiday. It's a couple of hours drive away from our suburban house. A whole fortnight of fun with the kids. But as I drive my SUV along the highway, I notice my wife and kids are more quiet than they usually are.

"Are you alright there guys? You seem a little quiet?" I ask them.

"They're fine sweetie, they're just watching some vids on that new TV accessory I bought. It has Wi-Fi so you can watch videos from YouTube." My wife, Annie replies.

"Wow, faaaaancy. But it kind of sucks that we don't get to talk to them." I say.

"Hon, we can't parade them with our olden day jokes anymore. Jake is almost 16. And the twins are going into High School next year." Annie comforts me. I nod and decide to turn some music on. I find a radio station called MonkeyDramaFM and leave it on. But a familiar voice arises from the speakers.

"Yo, yo, yo my homie, bros. How's it going this fine afternoon?" Dylan says.

"Annie! Annie! It's…" I begin but think better of it when I realise she doesn't know about Team StarKid. I put all that behind me when we did our last performance 15 years ago. I met Annie a month after we split up and we've been together ever since. But soon, all the memories of StarKid flood back and I ask Annie to drive for a while.

"You okay?" She asks me when a tear falls down my cheek.

"I'll be fine. Just, an old memory." I reply and rest my head on the window, still listening to MonkeyDramaFM.

"Okay, special request from a listener in outback Toronto. Good to know we have some fans from that far away. We're playing…" A short pause suddenly comes from Dylan, "Days Of Summer by StarKid." I let out a small gasp. I sit up and sing along to the lyrics.

_We got these Days of Summer to, remind us of each other._

_The time we have to spend apart, will keep us in each other's hearts._

_I'm hoping that the good old days are something I will dream about at night._

_Don't matter if it's sooner or later. I know that it's gonna be alright._

Annie looks at me with a strange emotion displayed on her face. Confused? Or angry? I can't quite tell but I don't want to finish singing.

_Don't wanna see you go, but it's not forever, not forever._

_Even if it was you know that I would never let it get me down._

_Cause you're the part of me that makes me better wherever I go._

_I will try not to cry, but no one needs to say goodbye._

This time, tears stream down my face. Annie pulls over and grabs a few tissues from the Glove Box and hands them to me.

_Don't wanna see you go, but it's not forever, not forever._

_Even if it was you know that I would never let it get me down._

_Cause you're the part of me that makes me better wherever I go._

_So I will try, not to cry. But no one needs to say Goodbye!_

My kids have stopped watching their video. And we've nearly run out of tissues by this stage.

"Dad, are you okay?" My son, Zac asks from the backseat.

"I… I will be fine! If… If I can… Aghh! That… Song brought… Happy… I was… Aghh!" I manage to mumble.

"Joe, Joey! Calm down, breathe in, breathe out. In, out. In… Out." Annie tells me. I take a deep breath in and stop crying. "Now, explain."

"Okay, I have a confession. When I was younger, I was in an acting group. We called ourselves… Team StarKid." I say.

"That song was sung by… StarKid…" Annie puts together the pieces. "I thought the first voice sounded familiar!"

"It was me. Playing Ron Weasley in our production A Very Potter Sequel, or AVPS for short. And the radio host was another StarKid called Dylan Saunders. Man, I haven't seen that dude for 16 years. He was also in AVPS. And… It just brought back all… All these happy memories… And I just… Miss them."

"So, daddy. We're you like, famous?" Leah, my daughter asks from the backseat.

"Kinda, sweetie. The first part of the first act of one of our productions got over a million views on YouTube." I say.

"Can we watch it?" Jake asks and points at the small TV screen hanging from the car roof. I use the tiny remote control that comes with the media player to type in 'AVPM Act 1 Part 1' For the rest of the ride, the kids watch AVPM while I explain all about StarKid to Annie.

"You've been keeping this secret for 15 years?" Annie asks and I nod.

* * *

**NEW YORK, AMERICA.**

**AUGUST 2****ND****, 2026. 12:00PM**

**PLANE TRIP TO CHICAGO.**

"Darren? You okay? You've been in the bathroom for a while." Jaime questions.

"I'm fine, tell Julia I'll be out in a sec. Then we can review the schedule." Darren replies.

"The plane stops in L.A. in 15 mins, Dare! You gotta get out!" Jaime exclaims as she knocks on the door once more.

"Fine, I'm coming." He says, annoyed. The metal door blocking the plane passengers from the toilet opens and Darren steps out, his face pale and shaky. "You know," He stops to swallow, "I get terrified. On plane flights, Jaime. How hard, do you think it is for me? I felt this, way every, time I flew to Chicago to see you guys perform. But Ryan refused to let, Glee be filmed, in Chicago instead of, Los Angeles." He says and Jaime takes his hand to lead him back to their seats where an impatient Julia awaits.

"Darren you have been in the bathroom for half the flight. Get over it!" She yells and the man behind them shushes her and points to his sleeping wife.

"Sorry." Jaime mouths to him. "Dare is scared, Julia. Lay off a little. Besides, you still have plenty of time to consult with him. There are a couple of hours between now and the flight to Chicago." She said as the light dinged on for people to wear their seatbelts.

"Please be seated. Our flight is now descending into Los Angeles." The pilot's voice rings out over the speakers throughout the plane.

"Is it just me, or does that… Never mind." Julia says as she looks out the window.

"What? Does what do what?" Darren questions.

"Well… Call me crazy-" Julia starts.

"Fine. You're crazy!" Darren cuts in but is then hit in the arm by a frustrated Julia.

"As I was saying. I was just looking out the window and I thought I saw a person… Who, who looked like… Lauren Lopez." At this news, Jaime nearly spat out the coffee she was drinking.

"Lauren! Where?" Jaime screamed.

"Calm your crackers. It's probably not her." Julia says. They get up and get their things from the overhead lockers when the flight attendant says it's safe. And five minutes later, are wondering through the Los Angeles airport to find their gate.

"Gates 21-50! Over there." Jaime says and points to a sign.

"Well, let's go there." Darren follows. Then leads when he notices the giant signboard telling you that Gate 32 is just 50 metres away. But comes to a halt when he notices 3 people sitting there.

"Dare, keep moving, this suitca-" Julia stops.

"Why are you guy- LAUREN!" Jaime screams at the top of her lungs. Lauren turns in her seat to see her 3 friends then jumps up to greet them. Firstly hugging Jaime. By this time, Joe has also seen them by now and runs up to hug Darren.

"DARE-MAN! LOOOOOOOONG TIME, NO SEE, DUDE!" Joe yells. He pulls them all in for a group hug. Lauren and Jaime start crying and talking while Julia joins in their conversation and Joe and Darren have begun talking like old times.

"How's life? Kept in touch with Lauren I see!" Darren says.

"Yeah man! We have a daughter! Rain, say hi!" Joe yells. Rain looks at Darren and nods. "Rain! Come on. Get over here." Joe continues and beckons her. Reluctantly, Rain walks over.

"Oh my god. You're Darren Criss! From Glee! Oh Em Gee! Sarah's gonna be sooooo jelly!" She says and pulls out her iPod to take a photo. Darren smiles and waits for the picture to be taken.

"Yeah, um Rain? What's 'Jelly' mean…?" Darren asks.

"Ha, it means Jealous. Duh." She replies.

"Right, of course. I'm not that out of date. Yet." Darren replies.

"Aw, look at you. Pretending you're not getting old." Joe taunts.

"You, shut up." Darren says. "I always knew something was going on with you and Lauren! Anyways, what're you doing here?"

"Lo decided now was the time to go on a family holiday. We're going to Chicago. You?" Joe says.

"Julia wanted to film a web-series and we thought the best place to go was Chicago. And Jaime wanted to be in it so, she's here too!"

"Dude, that's Totally Awesome!" Joe laughs at his own joke. "God, it's been so long since we've talked. Why didn't we keep in touch? Oh yeah, YOU got swept away to film your G.L.E.E."

"You have to say it like that every time?" Darren asks. "So Lo, How's life?"

"I'm going good. Not sure about the big lug here." She says and points to Joe.

"Gee, thanks!" Is his reply. For the rest of the waiting time, Rain sat and watched her parents talk to the strangers. Eventually she coughed and Lauren looked up.

"Oh, where are my manners?! Rain, come here," She said, "This, is Jaime and Julia. Some very close friends of mine from a LONG time ago. Guys, this is my daughter Rain."

"Salutations, Rain. I'm Julia."

"Bonjour, Je M'apelle Rain. J'ai ans. How are you?" Rain replied. "I learn French at school and my teacher always says to get in a little practise whenever I can."

"Well, Bonjour to you as well." Jaime says.

"All passengers at Gate 32, please board your plane. Take-Off will be in 5 minutes." A voice says and echoes through the airport.

* * *

**A.N: Man, this has been a LONG chapter but I needed to fit as much as possible into the first chapter. You'll FIND out why later in the story. But if you can put the pieces together so far you won't have any trouble later on. Mkay, I tend to ramble so am I rambling right now? Hopefully not. But Please review if you have the time. I'd love to hear your comments and know if you want more. I like writing the whole fanfic before I post the beginning so- Yep, I'm rambling. Okay, ima wrap this up. Hope you liked it! Oh, and I ship random ships. I ship Breredith and Jauren. Deal with it, if you wanna read my fanfic. –StarKidBrooks123**


End file.
